


open plan

by yasgorl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is where you ask what a guy like me is doing in a place like this,” Bucky says, dryly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	open plan

“Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts, Barnes,” Steve says. He approaches silently, the way Bucky had been dumb enough to teach him; weight distribution, how to place his feet just so, keep an eye out on the terrain.

It’s just an empty, nearly completed skyrise anyways. They’re a few floors up, enough so Bucky can stare out across the street with its crawl of mid-morning traffic and sparsely filled sidewalks. The space is insulated well enough that the noise outside registers as a muted hum. Across the way directly lies a busy cafe sandwiched between a floral shop and an accounting firm. He can make out the details of the pattern on a woman’s floral dress as she takes a seat out on the patio, hemline fluttering lightly in a breeze.

“In your dreams, Rogers,” Bucky replies back, evenly. He doesn’t turn away from the window. He watches Steve’s reflection in the glass. There’s the ghost of a smile in Steve’s expression as he walks closer. His gaze slips down Bucky’s form then back up, never faltering in step.

Steve stops an inch behind Bucky, so close Bucky can feel the heat of him pressing all along his back. He smells like a firefight; earth and greenery and gunpowder and the sweat of exertion all mixed in. It makes Bucky’s pulse jump.

“This is where you ask what a guy like me is doing in a place like this,” Bucky says dryly.

He keeps his arms carefully slack at his sides. He can see Steve’s mouth faintly in the glass, the blue of his helmet disappearing into the sky outside. Steve’s still got it on, obscuring half his face, along with the uniform, contrasting against Bucky’s civilian attire; jeans and a t-shirt and a hoodie that’s seen better days. Steve settles a hand at Bucky’s hip. Bucky’s lips part involuntarily.

“Nah,” Steve says, slowly, a smile in his voice. “Heard a friend of mine use it one too many times.” He slides his hand up flat against Bucky’s navel, rucking up Bucky’s shirt to reveal his stomach and chest. “Like I don’t know what you’re here for, huh.”

Steve presses up against Bucky, his other arm snaking around so he can hold Bucky to him as he palms Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s breath goes out a little faster, a flush crawling up his throat. He’s looked forward to this for hours, anticipation making time crawl. He suppresses the urge to reach back for Steve, likes the way Steve holds him tight, likes feeling slack and helpless in Steve’s grip.

Steve’s hand finds Bucky’s nipple and he pinches at it lightly, then rubs slowly with the flat of his fingers. Bucky makes a small noise. Outside, the mid-morning traffic continues undisturbed. The woman in the floral dress signals at a passing barista.

Then Steve takes a half step forward with Bucky in his arms, pressing up tighter against him. The motion makes Bucky lean forward to take Steve’s weight, one palm flat against the glass to steady himself, the other grabbing onto the metal window framing. Steve’s hips meet the swell of Bucky’s ass. He grinds there, and Bucky’s eyes close as he feels Steve harden, rocking against Bucky teasingly. He swallows down a moan, fights the impulse to push back against it.

“Something I can do for you, Captain?” Bucky manages to ask. His voice emerges a little shakier than he’d want it. Steve’s breath huffs out in a near laugh.

“I need a little help with a post-mission assignment,” Steve replies. He sounds amused, calm. The arm at Bucky’s chest tightens, holding him back against Steve, and the other presses down at his lower stomach. It makes Bucky lean more of his weight against the window, and this time he can’t hold back the little puff of breath that escapes him as Steve rocks into him again, feeling the thick weight of Steve’s dick against him, the promise of it. He wants it so bad he’s aching for it, but half the fun’s in the wait, and he knows Steve’s good for drawing it out.

“They let you on board with that thing?” Bucky asks. Steve pushes Bucky’s shirt higher in response. Bucky watches the reflection of Steve’s hand in the glass as he molds it to Bucky’s chest, kneading at the firm flesh. He pinches at Bucky’s nipple until it hardens and peaks, worrying it between thumb and forefinger. Bucky’s gut draws up tight. He bites back a helpless sound as an electric jolt of pleasure shoots straight to his dick with every pinch and pull. His mouth parts and he pants like a dog, getting so fucking hot watching it happen to him in the glass and just beyond, the oblivious street outside.  

“Saved this all for you,” Steve says, low, right up in Bucky’s ear. His hand goes to Bucky’s crotch next and Bucky has to bite back a whine at the loss, pushing his chest out for Steve’s fingers. Steve squeezes at Bucky’s dick through the fabric. It’s already responded instantly to Steve’s hands on him, and now it fattens up and swells further in Steve’s grip. “Ain’t that nice of me?”

Bucky wriggles a bit in Steve’s hold just to feel Steve’s arm tighten around him. Steve gives him another squeeze, then rubs the palm of his hand gently on Bucky’s hardening dick.

“Uh - ” Bucky says, his hips jerking up. “Yeah. Steve. Yeah.”

Steve’s arms go tighter around Bucky and it feels so good Bucky lets his eyelids slip shut momentarily, fighting to keep them open, wanting to be as present as he equally yearns for it to just take over.

“Are you willing to accommodate?” Steve asks, low in Bucky’s ear. He keeps rubbing at Bucky, holding him and letting Bucky squirm a little, testing Steve’s grip, enjoying the press of his body all along and around. Bucky’s so hard now he feels his dick leak as Steve squeezes out the first spot of precome. He exhales in a single shaky breath and gives a jerky nod.

“Yeah, Steve.”

“Show me where I can put it,” Steve says, and Bucky feels his face go hot. Some of Steve’s weight disappears off Bucky’s back and Bucky’s hands fly to the front of his jeans. He undoes them just enough so he can push them down to mid thigh. He puts his hands back on the glass and parts his legs, putting himself on display for Steve, proud and anxious and desperate.

Steve’s right up against him again. He palms Bucky’s cheek and squeezes.

“Want it in you, baby?”

“Yeah,” Bucky says eagerly. He bites down on his bottom lip, knowing what Steve’s gonna find a moment before he feels Steve’s fingers slip between his cheeks, fingers at Bucky’s hole.

There’s a pause as Steve encounters wet from where Bucky’d prepped himself. Prepped and waited and gotten so damn hard doing so he almost got off twice just thinking of how Steve was gonna find him.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve says. Then he leans down and bites at the side of Bucky’s neck and Bucky’s knees go weak.

“Oh, shit,” Bucky says weakly.

Steve’s other hand goes from holding him at his chest to clutching around Bucky’s neck.  He stands a bit to Bucky’s side so he’s straddling one of Bucky’s legs and easily reaching with his fingers, stroking up through the wet and rubbing at Bucky’s hole. Bucky makes an excited, breathy sound and cants his hips back eagerly.

“You really walk around like this, Barnes?” Steve asks. He sounds mildly amused, and it makes Bucky flush even further, makes him want to show Steve just how much he wants it.

“Yeah. I can be - considerate too - uh - ” Bucky’s saying, eyelids fluttering open and closed as sensation builds at his entrance where Steve’s fingers are slipping and rubbing and pressing.

“You like feeling this slick in your ass waiting for me? Walking around wet and ready, Buck?”

Bucky’s mouth falls open as Steve plays with him. He tilts forward so Steve can slip two fingers right in, circling them easily through the wet. Bucky had been thorough and taken his time and he’s ready enough that the first push in makes him moan out. Steve curves his fingers around and strokes right where Bucky needs it. His balls feel heavy; his dick drools.

“Yeah,” Bucky says. “Yeah, Steve. Come on.” He lets his head hang down between his outstretched arms.

“Help me out,” Steve says, squeezing at one cheek. Bucky reaches back to help part himself for Steve. He hears the sound of Steve’s clothing as he takes himself out, then he’s up against Bucky again and his dick’s pressing thick and hard against his hole. Bucky moans out at the first press in, his grip on the window framing going tight. The wait will always be worth it for the delicious feeling of Steve plunging in, right up into Bucky’s gut. His face goes hot at the building pressure. He pushes back, wedging his ass down on it so he can get even more, breath going tight at how big and hot Steve is inside him.

“Yeah, Bucky,” Steve says. “Get it, baby.”

He presses his palm down on Bucky’s navel so everything goes tight and full.

“Oh, shit,” Bucky slurs out. His dick swings heavy between his legs, swaying with every slight movement.

Then Steve’s bottoming out with a low, satisfied groan and he holds Bucky against him stock still for a moment, just letting him feel it.

“Gimme it,” Bucky says, moving his hips. “Gimme it. _Steve_.”

Steve nuzzles at Bucky’s neck. His mouth is at Bucky’s ear again.

“Wish I could watch you sit on this dick from the other side,” he says. Bucky’s face burns hot. His eyes fly open and he stares out at the placid, heedless street scene before them while Steve continues, stirring him up hot, making his stomach squeeze up tight inside. “Drink a cup of coffee and watch you squirm for it like a slut.”

And he really is squirming for it, moving his hips back against Steve, hungry for Steve to start moving inside him.

“You need help handling this?” Bucky manages to say, goading Steve despite himself, circling his hips back on Steve’s dick. That gets Steve moving. His hands go tight on Bucky’s hips and he’s pulling back, bending Bucky at the waist with a hand clasped to the back of Bucky’s neck, then pushing back in.

Bucky moans out breathily, rocking forward with every thrust. His eyes shut, and he can’t even reach between his legs for the overwhelming feel of it, Steve pounding in hot and thick, pressing up so good against that spot inside him.

“Yeah, Steve. Yeah. Right there. Oh, right there,” Bucky breathes out, voice going weak as the pleasure builds. Steve’s hand goes to Bucky’s throat and he pulls him up so he’s resting back on Steve’s chest, Steve moving to slowly grind against him.

“You’re always so hot for it, baby,” Steve says, “It would take all the fun outta making you wait if someone was here to fill you up.”

“He likes me, he really likes me,” Bucky manages to say, even though it comes out breathy and weak. Steve breathes a laugh against the side of Bucky’s throat, and Bucky grins. He loves Steve taking his weight like this, held back to Steve’s chest, all full inside. He hums out an encouraging moan as Steve rocks against him, circling his dick inside.

“Uhh, yeah. Yeah. Right there.”

“Ready to spill?” Steve asks. He rubs his lips against Bucky’s neck. “Wanna come on this dick without touching yourself?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replies eagerly. “Make me do it.”

Steve’s hold loosens so Bucky can bend over again.

“Tilt that ass back,” Steve says. He slaps at the side of one cheek with his hand. Bucky moans immediately and widens his stance as far as he can with his legs still trapped in his jeans. It serves as a reminder of how much he wants it, makes him go even hotter thinking about how he’s bent over and moaning for it, visible if anyone managed to squint up at the building and look for them. They’d see him but not Steve, just him with his hands to the glass and his legs spread.

Steve’s moving, thrusting against him so his dick is plunging inside Bucky and his hips pound against Bucky’s ass. He’s pulling Bucky down on his dick with his hands tight at Bucky’s hips, and it makes Bucky gasp and sigh, mouth dropping open around rhythmic _uh uh_ sounds as he takes it. His dick swings between his legs with every thrust, leaking and heavy.

“Yeah, Buck,” Steve says. “Let it out. Come on, gorgeous.”

Then Steve’s pressing flush against Bucky’s ass and grinding his thick cock down exactly where Bucky needs it and Bucky’s crying out, coming. His heavy balls draw up tight and his dick shoots. Steve rocks against him relentlessly, pushing it all out as Bucky shudders and gasps out every breath. He moans weakly through the aftershocks, everything drawn up impossibly tight inside.

Steve’s lips press between Bucky’s shoulders, then at the back of his neck.

“Where do you want it?”

“Leave it in me,” Bucky says quickly, catching his breath. “I want it in me.” He presses back against Steve, demanding, craning his neck for Steve’s mouth.

“Yeah, you do,” Steve says. He captures Bucky’s mouth for a messy kiss, unmoving, then he’s thrusting his hips against Bucky so Bucky falls forward again, bracing himself. He moans for it, even coming down as he is, but he loves Steve fucking him so much, he’s always hot for it, and even now he feels himself stirring for it again.

Steve keeps moving even as he comes, so every thrust turns wet and his dick squelches through the come that slips out of Bucky’s hole. Then he’s pressing and grinding and stilling eventually. His hand goes to grip at Bucky’s cheek. He pulls out slowly. Bucky looks back and catches Steve staring down between them, watching as his dick slides out.

“Yeah, baby, look at that,” Steve breathes out. Bucky’s ears burn. He bites at his lip and keeps his hips tilted. Even so, a little wet slips out and down his crack to his balls. Steve’s thumb catches it and slides it back in, stuffing his thumb in Bucky’s hole. He feels puffy and sensitive and dirty and so fucking good. Bucky clenches around it and Steve lets out a low curse.

Steve moves back and tucks himself away, breathing heavy. Bucky reaches for his jeans and pulls them up.

“Wasn’t done yet,” he grumps, turning around.

“You never are,” Steve says, with a smile at his lips. He’s stepping in for a kiss when Bucky grabs Steve’s hand, and takes his first two fingers into his mouth. He sucks on them and looks up at Steve through his lashes. Steve’s eyes go dark. His hand comes up to clutch at Bucky’s jaw firmly, in a quick motion that makes Bucky breathe out an excited little sound. Steve tilts Bucky’s head up, ducking down for a bruising, possessive kiss. Bucky moans into Steve’s mouth and pushes bodily against him, eager.

“Mm,” Bucky says. He’s hungry for it again. He slides a hand up Steve’s chest. “Again. You’ve got time.”

Steve’s big hand palms Bucky’s ass and squeezes.

“Gave you enough for now,” Steve says.

“No, it wasn’t,” Bucky replies, stubborn, and Steve laughs. His next words are right up against Bucky’s mouth as he kisses him, but his hands are tight at Bucky’s hips like he isn’t ready to let go just yet.

“When is it ever?”


End file.
